A circuit structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 has conventionally been known as a circuit structure to be installed in a vehicle. In this circuit structure, a heat dissipation member is attached to a lower surface of a case. This heat dissipation member is configured to dissipate heat generated by a circuit body disposed in the case to the outside of the case. A plurality of fins are formed on a lower surface of the heat dissipation member.
In circuit structures in which a plurality of fins are formed on a lower surface of a heat dissipation member as in the aforementioned technology, there may be cases where it is required that a bracket for fixing the circuit structure to a vehicle body of a vehicle be attached to the lower surface of the heat dissipation member. In such a case, for example, a configuration is conceivable in which an attachment portion for attaching the bracket is formed at leading ends of the fins and the bracket is attached to the attachment portion. However, in order to increase the heat dissipation efficiency, the fins are formed to be relatively thin, and so there is concern that the attachment strength between the bracket and the heat dissipation member may be low.
The present invention was made based on the above-described circumstances.